A Shy Proposal
by PokeBlue
Summary: A Hamton x Fifi story. On Valentines Day Hamton and Fifi plan to go on a date, and both have a surprise for the other, that could change their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tiny Toons or it's characters.**

**A/N: Ok, this is just a little something I decided to write, because it's February, you know Valentines day, and also since my French teacher taught us some phrases in French that'd I thought would be cool to use. Hamton and Fifi, like all my current fanfics, are about 19-20 years of age. Ok, since this is going to be a Hamton x Fifi fic, if you have a problem against the two of them getting together, then you might want to go back. If that's not the case then, enjoy.**

**-------------------------**

**A Shy Proposal**

It is late morning on February 14th, in Acme Acres, and a certain Hamton J. Pig is currently looking at a large selection of gems at the jewelry store of the Acme Mall. He was trying find the right ring to give Fifi, who he as been dating for the last few years since the 'Prom-ise her anything' episode, on this lovely day of romance.

"O-ok, maybe a sapphire? Or maybe a diamond? Oh." Hamton said in frustration, knowing he is going to be late for his date with Fifi. "Jeweler, jeweler. I'd like some h-h-help here."

"What's up Hamton?" Buster rang out as he suddenly popped out from behind the display table/desk.

"B-buster! What are you doing here?!" Hamton asked as he almost fell over from the sudden surprise

"I work here." Buster said

"But, I thought you worked at Weenie Burgers?" Hamton said

"No, not anymore, or at least not very often. I still work there, but this place pays better, and I need the extra money." Buster said leaning on the table

"P-planning ahead?" Hamton asked as Buster nodded

"So what do you need help with?" Buster said

"I n-need help choosing what gem to buy for a ring, I'm giving it to Fifi." Hamton said

"Hmm...well, I'd have to say, that you probably aren't looking in the right place. These rings here, are too rich for your blood, I think you might want something over here." Buster said as he redirected Hamton to another display, "These here are fairly cheap and they are just perfect for a simple, yet beautiful gift, for Valentines Day."

Hamton took some time to look over all the rings, that were provided, though didn't like any of them, and said, "Well their nice, b-but if you don't mind I p-prefer the ones we were looking at before."

"I'm not sure Hammy, these here we're looking at right now, are the only ones that my manager said are the ones that are good for saying, 'I love you' and that's perfect for today. I mean I'm not stopping you if you want to get one of those, all I'm saying is that those, are normally designs for when you would ask someone for their ha..." Buster said, suddenly stopping when he thought he had an idea where Hamton was going with this.

"For w-what Buster?" Hamton said as a smile crawled on his face with a slight blush from the embarrassment as he knew Buster was catching on.

Buster just observed Hamton for a minute, trying to remember the tips of telling how you can read someone's face to see what they are thinking he learned from Shirley, then gave a chuckle and said, "Well, they are for more than just saying, 'I love you' that's for sure. Hmm...your going to ask Fifi to be more than just your Valentines Day date today are you?"

All Hamton could do was smile, stare down at his fingers, which he as been rubbing excessively, turn a bright red, and stammer

"Heehee, thought so. Then you're right, these definitely aren't the right kind of ring you want. Come over here." Buster said as he led Hamton back, "Ok, from what I remember, you were having trouble deciding between a diamond and a sapphire, right?"

"Y-y-yes, I was." Hamton said, regaining his posture

"I think your best bet, is to go with a diamond, it's very traditional and it sparkles a lot better too, can catch anyone's eye." Buster said as he pulled out a simple diamond ring.

"G-gee you really think so, I know this is going to get more expensive, but do you have any colored ones. I-I really wanted something that would also match her fur and what she wears." Hamton said, almost too quietly to hear

"So that's why you were considering the sapphire. Well, I do have this..." Buster said as he pulled the previous ring back and grabbed another from behind the desk, "It's a rose diamond _(I think that means the diamond is pink not literally shaped like a rose)_ ring, and the band is also thick enough if you'd like an engraving too."

"Wow, t-t-that sounds like what I was looking for, but how much is it?" Hamton said, letting his voice lower as he asked.

"Well you were right on the dot, it is expensive, it's about $1500 today." Buster said

"Can't afford it, I'm short $250." Hamton said after giving a sigh as he once again began looking at any other choice

"Hmm...Hamton, here how about this, I'll tip you off that $250, from my own wallet, you just have to return the favor one day or at least pay back the money. How's that sound?" Buster said to Hamton with a smile and a raised brow

"You're really willing to do that for me." Hamton said, trying to contains his happiness, "Gee, thanks Buster!"

"No thanks are necessary, you're my friend after all. Just try not to take advantage of it, next time you try buying some jewelry here." Buster replied

"I w-would never do that, it's not me." Hamton said

"Then it's a done deal. Now, all you have to do is fill out some paper work, and this sheet of paper if you'd like to have a custom engraving on it." Buster said as he held up a small 3x5 paper between his index and middle finger, which Hamton gladly nodded for

---------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at the junkyard, Fifi was having her own conversation with Babs, as Babs helped her pick out a dress for her's and Hamton's date that night.

"'ow about zis?" Fifi said as she showed Babs a long green dress

"I don't know, doesn't look right to me." Babs said

"Zis one?" Fifi said, immediately pulling out a strap-less black gown.

"Close, but I don't think that's a good color on Valentines Day." Babs said, "Do you have anything that's the same color as your bow?"

"Hmm...Let me zee." Fifi replied then started digging in her closet again.

"So what are you planning to do today?" Babs asked trying to start a conversation.

"'amton said he vould surprise me." Fifi replied as she looked at a dress then threw it over her shoulder.

"You should know him, by now. Where do you think he'll take you?" Babs asked

"He'll probably, take moi, to zat restaurant close to ze mall." Fifi answered, "And probably to a movie, he'z been 'inting towards zat new movie." she added with a smile

"Isn't that the one, with Johnny Pew? But hate him." Babs stated curiously

"Oui, I do, but 'e iz ze enemy lackey, and 'ill die later." Fifi stated firmly, with a sneer

"Oh...that is insidious, are you sure your not, being too...you know..." Babs said with a slight frown

"Oh...no, I'm not, but still..." Fifi stated, getting slightly embarrassed at her slightly evil statement.

Babs just sighed, then gave a light chuckle and said, "It's quite alright, I've had my share of 'dark' statements myself."

Fifi just gave a smile and went on looking for something to wear. Babs decided to sit down on Fifi's bed, and watch patiently, when she felt a slight bump under the covers.

"Hey, what's this?" Babs said as she reached in and pulled out a small ring case

Upon opening it, Babs was stunned to see a small, gold ring, and it was still had that 'new'-ring shine to it.

"Fifi, where did you get this?! Did Hamton propose to you?!" Babs said with a smile

Fifi just shook her head and said, "No, he didn't."

"Then where did this come from." Bab said raising a brow

"Well...zat's my surprise for 'amton." Fifi said blushing, almost bright enough for her whole face to turn red.

"Wait, a minute...YOU'RE gotta propose to Hamton?" Babs said slightly holding back a laugh, "Sorry, it's just that I always presumed that it's the guy that proposes to the girl."

"It'z not always ze the guy's job, ze gurl can do et to. Especially, with a guy like 'amton." Fifi said brightly

Babs just chuckled and said, "Hopefully, you don't send him to the hospital; proposal, engagement, marriage, they're all life changing."

"And zat's a chance I'd like to take on." Fifi said firmly, with solid determination clear in her eyes

"So why is it you, that's gotta propose, instead of him?" Bab asked

"Well, I'd love to wait for 'im to propose to me, but he's so shy, I zon't t'ink 'e'll have the strength to." Fifi said sadly

"Oh, don't get down, Feef. I'm sure he will, it'll just take some time." Bab said trying to cheer up her friend.

"Oui,...I know he will, Merci Babs." Fifi said with a slight smile

"What are friends for. Oh, hold on, I'm getting a call." Babs said as she heard her cell begin ringing, "Oh, it's Buster, I better take this."

"Go 'head, but you better step outside, ze signal ez a lot better." Fifi said as she stuck her head back into her closet and Babs went outside.

"Morning, blue ears." Babs stated happily into her phone

"Morning to you to." Buster said over the phone

"You still take me out, tonight?" Babs asked

"You bet, but I think I'll be a little late, my boss wants me to do some overtime." Buster said

"Oh...well, just try to hurry over, 'kay?" Babs said, "By the way, why did you call?"

"I though'd be nice to share, that Hamton is planning to propose to Fifi, TODAY!" Buster said

"WHAT?! Really! That's good news, wait till I tell Fifi!" Babs said cheerfully, and slightly, loudly

"WAIT, DON'T! Hamton said he wanted it to be a surprise, for her." Buster said

"Oh! Ok, I'll try to contain myself. By the way how did you find out?" Babs asked curiously

"Remember, that I work at the jewelry store at the mall? Well, Hamton just bought a diamond ring from here." Buster stated

"Wow, that's good news. Fifi has her own surprise for him as well." Babs stated

"Really? What?" Buster asked

"I'll tell you, but only if you keep it a secret as well." Babs said

"You have my word as your boyfriend." Buster stated strongly

"Well...I just found out that Feef is planning the same thing." Babs said

"Really?! When did you find out?" Buster asked

"Just now, I found it under the covers, in it's case, when I sat on it." Babs said embarrassingly

Buster just chuckled, and said "Well, then they're both in for a surprise."

"How come you didn't know, aren't you the jeweler?" Babs asked, hinting a little interest in finding out in her voice.

"She probably bought it, when I wasn't on the job. My shift is only from 8am-to-1pm on the days when we aren't at school, and an extra four hours are only added to my shift on day's like this." Buster said

"Well, that's true. Oh well, I gotta get going." Babs said, "I'm suppose to be helping Fifi with her dress for tonight."

"Okay, I gotta get back to work anyway. And I'll try to hurry to pick you up." Buster said

"Just not so much, that our date will be at the hospital." Babs said

"Got it. See ya tonight." Buster said just before hanging up, followed by Babs

Babs just gave a sigh, then looked up at the sky, wondering what she'll be doing till the time Buster is off and they could go on their Valentines Day date. Babs walked back into the Cadillac, that made up Fifi's home, where she saw Fifi trying on some outfit that some would consider to be from the 80's.

"I think that outfit was considered 'curtain cloth' five years ago. Where did you find it anyway?" Babs asked

"I zon't know, I found et in ze back of my closet, didn't even know I 'ad it." Fifi stated as she started take off the cloths and throwing it onto the floor.

"Well, we got plenty of time to find a good outfit for you, maybe we should go shopping, I need to find an outfit too, for my date with Buster." Babs stated

"Okay, right be'ind vous." Fifi said as she picked her cell and closed her closet door.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Ok, I never actually intended this to be a cluster of chapters, but my thought need to regroup, and find out how I'm actually going to go about this. I'm actually open to suggestions to what Fifi would wear, I really have no idea what combo she would wear, what can I say, I'm guy and I don't have much fashion sense, then again not many guys do. So your welcome to tell me in a reply or PM what you'd like her to wear. Later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tiny Toons or it's cast of characters.**

**A/N: Sorry, about the lack of an update, but I've been very busy juggling about 7 different stories and school life. Hopefully now that it is close to June, I can pick up the pace a little. I've only received two suggestions for what Fifi should wear, which is alright, I came up with a look that combined both suggestions, I think it looks fine. Then again, I'm still a guy (obviously), who barely understands the concept of fashion. I hope you enjoy it, and a big thanks to those to threw out suggestions to me.**

**--**

It's about six or seven in the evening. Hamton had stayed the entire day, after leaving the Jewelers, he had stayed at home preparing himself to ask Fifi the life changing question, pacing around his house. Buster had decided to visit and check up on Hamton; currently he is sitting on the couch reading a magazine, observing Hamton.

"No...no...Fifi...I know we've been together for a w-w-while...no...for a long time...and I was w-w-wondering if you..." Hamton was saying in front of a mirror.

"You know Hamton, it's less stress to just say, 'Fifi, will you marry me'." Buster said as he put the magazine down.

"No, that's too sudden, you have to build up to it." Hamton said

"Isn't that what the romantic dinner is for?" Buster asked

"W-well, y-yes. B-but it helps to say something n-n-nice before y-you do." Hamton stated

"I suppose that's true." Buster said crossing his arms to show he admits defeat there

"B-B-Buster, don't you have a date w-w-with Babs tonight? Why aren't you g-g-getting ready?" Hamton asked

"Babs will understand. Besides I think you need as much support right now as possible." Buster stated

"T-thanks Buster." Hamton said gladly

"Just try to keep your cool, and you'll be fine." Buster stated before there was a knock on the door, "You go ahead and get ready. I'll answer the door."

Hamton just simply nodded and ran off to his room to get ready for his date. Buster walked up to the door, leaned on it for a moment then knocked the first part of that Shave-and-a-haircut tune. He got answered back by the rest of it and the voice of Plucky yelling, "Buster, you're in there? Open this door."

Buster opened the door and let the duck in and said, "Hey, what's up Pluckster?"

"Not much. So what are you doing here?" Plucky asked as he helped himself to a can of soda that sat on a side table near the doorway.

"I'm here trying to give Hamton some extra support for tonight." Buster stated as he shut the door.

"So you heard about what he plans to ask Feef tonight?" Plucky asked

"Yep, so are you here for about the same thing?" Buster asked, plopping himself back onto the couch

"Yeah, about." Plucky replied placing a now empty can on the table.

"S-s-so. Do you think this is g-g-good?" Hamton asked from the hallway that lead to his room and several other rooms.

Buster and Plucky turned to look at Hamton as he re-entered the room. Hamton was wearing a simple black tux with a blue bow tie.

"Whoa!... I knew you were a neat freak, Hammy, but man you clean up well." Plucky stated

"Pluckster's right, Hamton, you look great." Buster said giving Hamton a thumbs up

"T-thanks, guys. I h-h-hope Fifi agrees." Hamton said as he straightened his tie.

"I'm sure she will. Now come on, you're gonna be late." Buster stated as he looked at his watch.

"Let's check if you got everything." Plucky said as he pulled out a list out of his pocket, "Let's see,...Tuxedo..."

"Obviously." Buster replied

"Wallet..." Plucky said on

"Check." Hamton said patting his pocket

"Money..."

"Check." Hamton replied as he looked into his wallet then putting it back into his pocket

"Ring..."

"Check." Buster replied having an open ring case in his hand before closing it and giving it to Hamton

"Man, that's one nice ring, Hamton. How much did it cost ya?" Plucky asked as he paused for a minute from the list

"It cost him about 1500, though he came up short, I told him I'd pay the last 250." Buster stated

"Ok...Handkerchief..." Plucky stated, pressing on

"Check." Hamton replied

"Bouquet..."

"B-b-bou..., I f-f-forgot!" Hamton said in a panic

"Settle, we can buy one on the way there." Buster said

"Sure, there's a flower store on the way to Fifi's" Plucky said as he put the list away, "Ok, I think that covers it. Let's go."

The three boys left Hamton's home as a group, though for a while Hamton lead them as Plucky and Buster lagged behind, since Plucky had to ask Buster a question.

"Say, Buster, you spotted Hammy, about 250, right?" Plucky asked

"That's right." Buster said

"So why don't you spot me any money, when I ask?" Plucky asked

"Because you might do something stupid with it, like the time we invited the girls along with Furball and Sweetie to our trip to Rio." Buster said as he gave Plucky an angry look

"Oh come on, one mistake and I can't even ask for money anymore?! That guy must've drugged me." Plucky complained

"No, you weren't drugged. You just were careless with your money." Buster argued

"Come on though, that's just one mistake." Plucky replied

"I don't know Plucky, you might..." Buster began before he was interrupted by Hamton call out to them

"C-come on g-g-guys, y-y-you're slacking." Hamton said

"I'll talk to you later more on the topic, right now let's just help Hamton." Buster said, as Plucky nodded in agreement and the two ran up to catch up with Hamton.

--

At the junkyard, inside Fifi's home, she and Babs were in her bathroom, busily putting the finishing touches on.

"Hold still, Feef. I don't care if your hair is straight, it's still hard to fix." Babs complained as she had a brush in one hand trying to fix Fifi's hair

"I apologize, Babs, but moi 'as to get zis stupeed dress to look good." Fifi complained in a sort of apologetic voice.

"It already looks good, Feef. There's barely anything left to be done on it." Babs stated

"But...still..." Fifi said uneasily

"Trust me Fifi, you look great. I may not be fashion director, Nina Garcia, but I think you look great." Babs said trying hard to reassure her friend.

"Merci, Babs." Fifi said brightly

"What are friends for. Now come on Hamton will be here any sec..." Babs said, before getting interrupted by a knock on the door

"He's 'ere! Babs, please, go answer et for moi." Fifi said

"Sure, no prob, just hurry up." Babs said as she left

There was another knock on the door just seconds before Babs could answer it. Upon answering, she was surprised to see it was Buster at the door.

"Buster!" Babs said surprisingly

"Babs! What are you still doing here?" Buster said, equally as surprisingly as Babs

"I could as you the same thing." Babs stated

"Hamton is still having some nervous attacks. He right there." Buster replied, as he pointed to a pile of junk, which Babs could clearly see a familiar pig ear and the top of Plucky's head.

"Oh, ok. Tell him to come in, Fifi's almost ready." Babs said as she walked back in, leaving he door open for the three boys to enter

"Come on guys." Buster yelled out to Hamton and Plucky

The four sat in what they took as Fifi's living room for about ten minutes, all remaining quiet, well except for Buster and Babs who occasionally, quietly said tender words towards each other, as they waited for Fifi to finish up. Once they all heard door to the bathroom open, all stood as Fifi walked out. Fifi was wearing something identical to her dress from the "Amazing Three" episode, it was an off-the-shoulder and backless dress that had a solid colored pants leg that ran all the way to her ankle that hugged up to the skin of her leg tightly, and she had some high heels on. Unlike her _Amazing Three _dress though, the skirt ran all the way from her hips down till it was about half an inch off the ground and it was transparent, and the dress itself was a deep dark blue hue.

Plucky gave a whistle, then said, "Now that's an eye opener."

"Great dress, Feef, definitely a surprise for us." Buster said, "Wouldn't you say so, Hamton?" he asked, nudging his friend a little to gain an answer.

"Uh...Y-y-yeah, very fine dress." Hamton said trying to show he never went into a stupor.

"As to vous, mon petit amour." Fifi stated as she looked at Hamton in his tux, then giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, "Vous look grand, 'amton, vous should wear un tux more often."

"T-t-thank you, F-f-fifi." Hamton said as he began to blush slightly

"Vell, shall ve go?" Fifi said picking up a blazer that was laying on a chair.

"Why the blazer, Feef?" Plucky asked

"I t'ink et is best, if moi will be walking on ze streets for a while." Fifi stated

"She's right you know, it'll probably be better to have Hamton's eyes on her rather than all of Acme Acres." Buster whispered to Plucky

"Oh yeah, I mean it is suppose to attract only him right." Plucky whispered back to Buster

"W-w-well, ladies first." Hamton said as he held the door open and took a slight bow

"Oh, always sooch a gentleman." Fifi said, "Vhy, merci monsieur." she added as she walked past him and out into the cool outside air.

"After you, Babs." Buster said as well.

"You know you can be a gentleman once in a while as well, Buster Bunny." Babs said as he gave him a quick kiss on the lips, once outside Fifi took Hamton's arm and both looked at their friends.

"You two look great, mind if I can get a picture before we go?" Babs asked as she pulled out a digital camera out of no where in particular

Hamton and Fifi just looked at each other first then both said, "No, not at all."

Babs took the picture of both of them as they stood in front of Fifi's home. After checking with both of them if they were alright with the picture and some slight requests for copies of it by Fifi and Hamton, Babs said, "Well, it's getting late. You two have to go, and Buster and I have to prepare for our own date."

"Oh, b-b-before I forget again, I b-b-brought you these." Hamton said as he pulled the bouquet of flowers to Fifi.

"Zhey're wonderful, 'amton. Mind eef I can put zem in a vase now?" Fifi asked then ran back into her house again once Hamton indicated it was ok.

"Buster I'll be right back, I need to check to see if Fifi for got her...um...gem." Babs said silently to Buster

"Go right ahead." Buster replied.

After going right ahead, and back into Fifi's house, she found Fifi placing water in a vase.

"Hey, Fifi." Babs said as she entered the house

"Ahhh!...Babs...vhat are you still doing 'ere?" Fifi asked as she placed the vace on a table

"I came to check whether you remembered to grab the ring." Babs said

"Oui, I got et. Et is in mon purse." Fifi said as he patted her purse with her hand.

"Ok, cool. I guess I'll be seeing you around, maybe at the mall." Babs stated

"Vhat,...at ze mall?" Fifi asked.

"Buster and I are having our date there, but I think it's only for dinner. And you did say Hamton would probably take you to that one restaurant near the mall." Babs said

"Oui, zats true...hmm...Oui, maybe at ze mall." Fifi said as she put the flowers into the vase.

"Come on Mrs. Bride-to-be, it's show time." Babs said silently to her friend.

After saying their 'see ya laters, Babs and Buster went off to their homes to change into some more formal clothes for their date, Plucky went to see if he can bug Shirley to reconsider his offer for a date, and Hamton and Fifi went off to see that new movie. As predicted, Hamton and Fifi walked to the Acme mall since the air was a comfortable temperature and not a cloud to be seen above their heads. It's as if the heavens themselves were working hard to keep this a wonderful night for the twosome

--

**A/N: And they probably are. Heehee**

--

Not far though are two characters one is a skunk, the other is a mouse. Both about the same age as a majority of the tiny toons cast, and about the same height as the cast. The mouse was a gray mouse that wore just a simple orange shirt, and the skunk was a reddish-brown color who wore a sleeveless, white shirt with a pair of long jeans and an orange jacket.

"So tell me again Ethan, what are you planning to do?" the mouse asked the skunk

"Well, I'm gonna see if that cute skunk from school will go out with me." Ethan replied strongly

"Hate to break it to you, but I'm sure she is dating that one porker from Wild takes class." the mouse stated

"It'll never go that far, because that little neat freak will never make it out alive with a lady as fine Fifi." Ethan said

"What if it does, remember they're second best next to Buster and Babs for the vote of "Together Forever" in the yearbook." the mouse said again

"Robert, stop contradicting me!" Ethan yelled out, "Hamton J. Pig is no competition for me; I'm the only one who can provide for Fifi, who can protect 'er, understand 'er, and give 'er a happy life."

"If you say so, man." Robert replied in an exasperated voice

After walking to the junkyard, Ethan knocked on the door of Fifi's home and waited for her to answer.

"Hey, man, can I ask ya a question? You're also of French origin like Fifi, so why don't you have an accent or even speak the French language anyway?" Robert asked as he sat on metal cube that use to be a car.

"Ah, good question. I may be of French blood by both my parents' side, but I was born here in America. Neither of my parents ever spoke to me in any other language other than English, I don't know why, maybe to make it easier for me to understand and be understood. But, I have learned how to speak the French language from whenever my parents would speak to one another, and all of them terms for romance." Ethan asked as knocked on the door, again

"Is that what you do in the bathroom, when you talk to yourself and ditch Spanish class?" Robert asked with a slight smile

"Yes, but that is a secret you better keep secret." Ethan said in very threatening voice.

"U-un-until my death bed." Robert said as he almost fell off the block

"What is keeping her so long?" Ethan asked to no one in particular.

"Maybe she is out." Robert said as he dusted himself

Suddenly both had to hide since they both heard voices approaching. Both had hidden in a crate that faced away from the entrance way to the junkyard.

"Get crucial Plucky, I have other things to do today, I have no time to go on a date with you." Shirley stated as they both stop just in front of the entrance way

"Oh come on. I promise I'll be good." Plucky whined, practically on his knees

Shirley just gave a sigh, then picked up the duck and said, "Like, look Plucky, it's not like I don't want to or some junk, but I, like, have to raise money for next school year. I need the supplies."

"Just forget it for one night, it's fourteenth of February, Buster and Babs have gone out, and Fifi and Hamton have gone out too. Can't it be one night, just a quick date at least?" Plucky complained, trying to gain sympathy from Shirley

"Ok, I'll go out with you, but, like, you have to help me all day tomorrow." Shirley said

"I promise I will." Plucky said placing hand over his chest

"Like, you had better, but just in case…" Shirley stated, before forming a small blue ball in her hand and painlessly forcing it into Plucky's back

"Uh…Shirl….What was that?" Plucky asked uneasily

"Like it was an electric aura sphere, it'll, like, zap you with twenty thunder volts if you don't help tomorrow. Only I can null it, so for your sake, you had better come." Shirley stated

Plucky just gave a quick gulp, then said, "Like I said I will." though he said it rather weakly

"Good, well, where are you taking me or some junk?" Shirley asked as she took Plucky's arm

"Let's just walk, and figure out along the way." Plucky suggested as they both walked away

Once they considered it to be safe enough, Robert and Ethan came out, like they would want to stay there anyway. In the panic and rush to hide, they failed to notice that they had jumped into a crate of highly dangerous snakes.

"AHHH!! GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!!" Robert said as he ran around in circles in an opening

"Damn snakes! GET OFF!!" Ethan yelled out as he picked off a snake that was chewing at his tail into a drain hole for rain.

After Ethan walked over to his friend, who was apparently got the snakes off by rolling on the ground, Robert said panting, "I…Hate…Snakes."

"No duh, Sherlock, of course you hate them, you're a mouse, you're food to them." Ethan said as he started walking towards the entrance to the junkyard, "So Hamton and Fifi are on a date tonight, huh?"

"That's right, if I heard that duck right." Robert said

"Well, lets see if I can help Fifi see that I'm the better choice. Me, Ethan Le Skunk. They should be at the mall, all the dates today in Acme Acres are at the mall." Ethan said as he walked towards the mall, with Robert close behind him.

--

**A/N: Well, I finally finished the next chapter to this story, I'm sorry that I'm updating 2-3 months after Valentines day is gone by, but I've been very busy since. I know, I know, I brought in some competition for Hamton on their absolutely perfect night, I hate myself for it too, but I'm one of those that think that a little competition for a girl on a good date, makes things a little bit more interesting. Besides, it normally helps the couple reaffirm their love for each other. I hope you've enjoyed this update. I'll see ya later, at the next update of this or any other of my stories I've written.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tiny Toons or Animaniacs, or any of the characters of both shows**

**Character that are here that I do own: Ethan Le Skunk and Robert Mouse**

**A/N: Ok, I'm back, and ready to press on further into this story. Sorry for the long wait, as always I'm busy on other stories, I'm currently juggling stories, and life has given me such a to-do list. Hope you like this and plz read and review.**

**--**

The night still remains as perfect as it had been for the last few minutes, in our case since the last chapter, for Hamton and Fifi. Both had been making small talk, both careful not to give themselves away of what they intend to ask the other on this night. Once at the mall they had to stand in the long lines for the movie theater. Normally it would've gone faster, but due to a fire that burned two theater rooms, service slowed exceptionally.

"I-I-I guess the movies w-w-wasn't exactly a good idea. I didn't think t-t-that the line would be this bad." Hamton stated.

"Oui, business ez so zlow since zhe fire." Fifi stated in complete agreement with Hamton, "Vell at least we 'ave each ozair to make zhis easier." Fifi added tenderly

"W-w-well t-t-that's true." Hamton stated as he blushed slightly

It took another fifteen minutes but they eventually bought their tickets and were now proceeding to the theater.

"W-w-would you like some candy, Feef, my treat." Hamton asked as he considered a snack for her as they watched.

Fifi just simply looked at selection available at the concession stand as they stopped at it, then said, "Vell, per'aps somet'ing we could share. It vould make moi so sad to eat a snack and none pour vous."

"Well, if that is t-t-the c-c-case, what would you suggest?" Hamton asked, happy he could give his love something to eat for the time being.

"How about...MnM's. So we zon't ruin dinner." Fifi stated

"W-w-well, lets see if we can get s-s-some." Hamton said as he took note on the lack of a vender at the concession stand, "Uh...H-h-hello, anyone here."

They waited for about three seconds before the Warner siblings from Animaniacs popped out from behind the counter. All three were in the usual vender's attire indicating they worked there.

"Hello, Hamton, long time no see." Yakko stated

"AHHH!...Yakko, what are you d-d-doing here?!" Hamton asked as he and Fifi were taken by surprise by their sudden appearance.

"Oh, we're the replacement venders here." Yakko replied, as all three of them pointed a thumb at themselves simultaneously

"Hold on, ze...'replacements'?" Fifi asked with a raised brow

"Well, we also need it to pay back the movie theater." Dot stated embarrassingly along with a goofy smile from both her brothers.

"Vhy, what 'appened?" Fifi asked

"Well...First of all, I chased away the original vender." Dot admitted

"Secondly, we owe the business money for the amount of snacks I bought...ate, but was unable to pay them back." Wakko added then burped, assumably from a cola, as his breath indicated

"Thirdly, we sort of caused enough mayhem to cause a fire to burn down two theater rooms." Yakko finished.

"W-w-wait, ya mean you three were the cause of it?" Hamton asked shockingly as he pointed at the group.

All Hamton and Fifi got out of them was a sheepish laugh.

"Sucre bleu." Fifi said as she put a hand to her head, "Vous three sure know how to cause trouble."

"Ya, a habit that Dr. Scratchansniff hadn't broken yet." Yakko stated, "So would you like anything? I'm sure any movie you're going to is close starting now."

"Yes. W-w-well, can we just buy a pack of MnM's?" Hamton said in reply to Yakko's question.

"Sure thing." Yakko said, as Wakko and Dot got them their treat, "That'll be 2.50."

After paying for the snack, Hamton and Fifi headed over to the theater they needed to get to and seated themselves several seats close to the back. Though they bought the candy, they hardly touched it. They actually spent more time acting sweet, like most other couples around them, and speaking tender words that they almost didn't pick up the plot of the movie.

About roughly thirty minutes after the movie started, Ethan and Robert made their appearance at the doors of the theater.

"Man, that line took forever." Ethan stated

"Not to mention we just wasted 30 just to get in here, and all for a movie we don't even want to see." Robert complained

"Well, I've been meaning to watch a movie anyway." Ethan stated, "Come let us see if we can gather any information to locate Hamton and Fifi."

"Let's ask someone at snacks, anyone coming to a movie is bound to grab something to eat or drink first." Robert suggested

"Good thinking, Robert. Your finally using that empty space called a head for once." Ethan stated, resulting in Robert grumbling angrily at his friend.

Once at the concession stand, they both found the same thing Hamton and Fifi came there, there is no one at the stand at all.

"Hello, is anyone here?" Ethan asked as he leaned over the counter

Once again the Warners pop out from behind the counter, again surprising the person hoping to ask for something.

"Hello, can we help you?" Wakko asked politely

"WHOA!!...Where did you three come from?!" Ethan asked, almost loud enough to get kicked out for disturbance of the peace.

"That is for us to know, and you to find out." Wakko stated with a smile

"Ok, so who are you?" Ethan asked as he tried to regain his composure.

"We're the Warner brothers." Yakko and Wakko said simultaneously

"And the Warner sister." Dot added, "The cute one."

"You mean that lunatic bunch of toons?" Robert asked

"Oh no, were not Loonatics. That's a different bunch of toons." Yakko answered, "In fact your kinda lost, if you want to see them all you need is to..."

"No, no, that's not what I meant. I mean, as in the group that the WB executives keep locked up in the tower." Robert stated as he interrupted Yakko

"Oh yeah, that's us, but we always get out. It is our house after all." Yakko said as he leaned up against the counter.

"Not that this isn't interesting at all, but have you seen a pig and a skunk come here on a date?" Ethan asked

"Sure, but I've seen pigs and skunks come here on dates lots of times." Wakko stated

"Sometimes, they're even new to Acme Acres. This place gets so many out of state visitors." Dot added

"I mean, you know Hamton J. Pig and Fifi la Fume, right? Have you seen them." Ethan asked as Robert in the background is seemingly eyeing the popcorn machine.

"Umm" all three Warner siblings said simultaneously as they all put a finger under their chin and thunk for a minute.

"Do you mind, if we talk about it amongst ourselves?" Yakko asked, "Three heads think better than one."

"I think, that maybe, that's a good idea. I doubt that either is playing with a full deck of cards." Robert whispered to Ethan

With that Ethan waved his hand, showing it's okay. The three huddled together and whispered among themselves.

"I don't know. He doesn't seem like he intends to do them some good." Dot whispered to Yakko

"Besides, I doubt they are here with intent of good will for Hamton and Fifi tonight." Wakko added

"Right. Besides, they would've come together if they were a group." Yakko replied

"So what do we do? I picked up on how close Hamton and Fifi are tonight, I don't want to ruin that." Dot stated

"How do you pick up on that, anyway?" Yakko asked

"If I may sound like Babs Bunny for a minute. 'It's a girl thing'." Dot replied, "Besides I've watched a few episodes to know."

"Why don't we just say what is most likely for us to reply?" Wakko suggested

"What is that?" Yakko asked

Wakko whispered the answer to his siblings, then all three looked at Ethan, ready to answer.

"Well, have you or have you not?" Ethan asked

"No, we haven't." the three Warner siblings replied

"Is there someone else I can talk to? Someone that will just answer me straight?" Ethan asked, kind of irritated.

"Sure, would you like to talk to the manager?" Yakko asked

"Yes. I'd love to talk to the manager." Ethan answered, resulting in the Warners disappearing behind the counter.

Once the Warners reappeared from behind the counter, which was only a couple of seconds since they disappeared, they had a new name tag pinned to their shirts. The new tags they wore were gold plated and had the word, "Manager", written in bold black words on them with their names below it.

"What is this?! I thought you three were getting the manager!" Ethan yelled at the three, "I'm not playing games with you!"

"And we're not playing games with you. We really are the managers." Dot answered calmly

"What?" Robert asked simply

"We are acting as the manager here for a few days." Yakko answered, "You see along side our misbehavior that landed us here, which the reader is aware about. We also KOed the original manager with a tub of popcorn."

"What?" Ethan asked as he eyed the largest size of bucket the popcorn could be put into, "There is no way you KOed anyone with that." he added as he pointed at the bucket

"Oh we didn't use that." Dot replied

"Yeah, we couldn't KO anyone with that if we tried." Yakko stated

"We used this." Wakko stated as a rope suddenly fell from the ceiling somewhere

Wakko grabbed the rope with one hand, and pulled it. After about six seconds of Ethan and Robert looking around for the source of a whistling sound that was caused by the rope being pulled, a rather large tub fell on Robert. Robert was crushed under the tub, though his feet were partially visable under it. Ethan looked at his friend with wide eyes, then suddenly a single piece of popcorn hit him on the snout. As he looked up, he used his arms for protection as a massive quantity of popcorn landed on him, burying him under it.

"Oops, we missed, again." Yakko stated

"We need to get that thing fixed, it keeps missing the tub." Dot stated

"Oh well, more for us then." Wakko said as he jumped over the counter and began eating the popcorn as Ethan's head popped out from pile.

Back in the theater room, Hamton and Fifi were enjoying the movie and each other's company. Though Hamton did notice that Fifi seemed more 'out' that usual, even more than Plucky when he watches his horror flicks.

"H-hey, Fifi, you still there?" Hamton asked as he gently rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Hmm...Oui...oui, I am alright." Fifi replied as she was brought back into reality

"Ok, if you say so." Hamton said as he put the worry behind him and continued watching the movie.

Fifi in truth was alright, but zoned out again after Hamton was sure she was alright. Fifi was trying to find the right moment she could try proposing to him, she figured that Hamton wouldn't make such a ruckus, like most other people would, due to his shy nature. There would be no disturbance, hardly anyone will know it was them, and she and Hamton would be happy. Due to anyone not paying attention at all, a skunk and mouse managed to slip into the theater unnoticed.

"Alright, this has to be the one. They weren't in the other theater rooms." Ethan stated

"Oh, I think I see them over there." Robert said as he pointed in Hamton and Fifi's general direction

"Good eye, it is them. Let's go." Ethan stated as he and Robert began their way to the seats behind Hamton and Fifi, "Why, did you bring that popcorn anyway?" he added as he finally got curious enough to ask his friend.

Robert had brought a medium bucket of popcorn with him, the popcorn came from the same pile that was used to bury Ethan under.

"Didn't want to waste it." Robert simply answered, "Besides we did pay for a movie, why not popcorn."

Ethan just gave a long sigh and sat down in the seat just behind Fifi. About ten minutes since  
Ethan and Robert slipped into the movie theater, Fifi had finally gained enough courage in herself to try proposing and began digging around her purse for the ring she had bought. Once she had ring, and the case it was in, in her hand, she began pulling it out and readying herself to ask the question. Just about half an inch before it can be seen clearly by anyone nearby, the scene on the movie suddenly had a loud scene that made Robert jump and drop his popcorn onto Hamton's head.

"What the?" Hamton as the bucket of popcorn fell on his head, making him and Fifi to look behind them

"Hey there, Fifi, fancy meeting you here." Ethan said as coolly as possible

"Ethan! Vhat are vous doing here?!" Fifi asked as she took in the surprise as she dropped the ring back into her purse.

"Thought, I'd watch a movie." Ethan replied

"Hello Ethan, Hey Robert." Hamton greeted them, though a slightly annoyed for intruding on their date

"Good to see you again, Hamton." Ethan greeted

"Yo." Robert greeted with a quick flash of a peace sign with his fingers.

"So what b-b-brings you two here?" Hamton asked

"Hopefully not ze same reason we are." Fifi stated behind a stifled chuckle

"Oh, trust me we aren't." Robert stated

"Say, Fifi, mind if I join you two?" Ethan asked

"Uhhh..." Hamton and Fifi said simultaneously as they both looked at each other.

"This r-r-really isn't the best time." Hamton said nervously

"Oui, tonight really ez joost for ze two of us." Fifi added as she pointed at herself and Hamton.

"Oh, that's cool. Perhaps next time, we could try watching a movie together." Ethan suggested, making Fifi rather nervous and Hamton kind of getting tired of this guy.

Before any more could be said, a random couple, that sat in the same row as Ethan and Robert, threw a skittle at his head and told him to shut up. Once the movie was over the four made their way out of the theater room and into the lobby.

"...it was a beautiful sight. The garden seemed to last for miles." Ethan stated as he was telling Fifi a story of what he saw when he visited France's country side, "I could take you there next time I go to France, if you like."

"I zon't know, ze French country side ez beautiful, but moi might not 'ave ze time for it." Fifi said as she quickly thought about her future.

"Well, you can think it over if you like." Ethan said in a semi-tender voice, then turned to look at Hamton, "Hamton, I guess I'll be seeing you around."

"I'll be s-s-seeing you around, Ethan." Hamton said as he shook hands with him.

Ethan then turned to look at Fifi and took her hand and said, "And I'll see you around, Fifi.", then gave her a kiss on the back of her hand.

"Oui, see vous around." Fifi stated very nervously.

As Ethan started walking to the exit, Robert said in an almost warning-like voice, "We might see you two again, we're gonna be walking around the streets for a while.", then ran to catch up with Ethan.

"Ethan sure is 'friendly' t-t-tonight." Hamton said

"Oui, he ez." Fifi stated, but shook her head to shrug it off, "Ez zhair anothair stop tonight?" she asked with a smile

"Oh yes, T-t-there is still dinner." Hamton replied, "Come on, or we'll be late."

_"...'Late'?"_ Fifi thought to herself as she and Hamton left the building, _"I wondair vhat et could be. Oh well, I can't wait!"_

Once they got out of the movie theater, and out of the mall, they happened to have met Buster and Babs, who were taking a nightly stroll after their dinner at a restaurant at the mall. Buster sort of changed out of his usual, he didn't wear his trademark red sweater, but did wear a red, long-sleeve shirt that had a collar and was button up and he had on a pair of brown pants. Babs wore a long, magenta dress that extended down till it was half an inch from the ground. It was backless, but had a single strap that went around the neck and connected to the dress by a small, light-blue gem on the front that matched her eye color. Babs, like always on her dates with Buster, had her ears in some way or fashion, this time it was laid back behind her head and onto her back.

"Hey you two." Babs said as she greeted Hamton and Fifi

"Great dress, B-B-Babs." Hamton complimented

"That was my line, when she showed it to me." Buster stated

"Thanks. Of course, Feef, already knew about it." Babs stated

"You did?" Both boys asked at the same time

"Of course, we went shopping togezair zhis afternoon." Fifi replied, "Bustair zid good at cleaning up as well, no?"

"Yeah, he did." Babs replied as she hugged Buster lightly, "But it not as nice as Hamton's tux."

"Can you blame me? I didn't know I had to compete with Hamton." Buster stated, pretending to be a little hurt by her comment.

Babs, Fifi, and Hamton chuckled, then Babs said, "It alright. I still love you all the same." and gave him a kiss on the cheek

"So where are you two headed now?" Buster asked

"We were j-j-just heading to dinner." Hamton replied

"Oh, sorry if we kept you then." Babs said

"Et is alright. Et's nice to 'ave seen vous around." Fifi stated as she and Hamton waved to them 'bye'

"Do you think, either one asked already?" Babs inquired

"Nah, Somehow I think that neither is showing that the other has asked, yet." Buster replied

"Wanna follow and see when one of them will do it?" Babs asked

"Now that'll be rude of us to do. Their our friends, we couldn't do that to them." Buster stated trying to sound rather polite and mannered

Babs simply looked at Buster with her eyes, knowing him well enough, and almost like pleading and hopeful that he'll change his mind.

Buster grinned and gave a sigh, "Alright, so how do you propose on following them without them knowing."

"Still thinking about it." Babs replied, "Say who are those two?" she asked as she took note on two others following Fifi and Hamton closely behind

"Hmm...one appears to be a skunk." Buster replied as he tried to focus on the two figures, "Ya, know I think I know that skunk. His name is Ethan, I have him in Bugs's 'Cunning Tactics' class."

"What do you think he's up to?" Babs asked

"Whatever it is, it's probably not good. I've seen him eye Feef several times during lunch." Buster replied

"I guess following them isn't optional anymore, if that's the case." Babs stated

"No, it isn't." Buster said, as he unbuttoned his top button (ya know, the one that if done, seems to be choking you all the time), "Looks like you get to have your fun after all." he added with a slight grin

"Yep, don't change out of that just yet. That's the perfect disguise right now." Babs stated as put her trademark bows back on her ears, though they were magenta instead of purple, so they match her dress still.

Buster and Babs, though they knew that their date has turned into a mission to watch out for Hamton and Fifi's date, still walked leisurely, but close enough to follow Hamton and Fifi. Plus, it didn't mean that they still couldn't try enjoying the scenery and each other's company.

--

**A/N: Ok, I'm gonna just stop here for now. If you're mad that this turned up shorter than it should, due to the long time since the last update, be free to furiously bombard me with flames. Though I hope not. Originally, this should've covered both parts of Hamton and Fifi's date, movie and dinner, but that was the plan before I decided to cover in greater detail about Ethan and Robert's meeting with the Warners. Besides, I got to rethink a few more situations before the dinner part anyway. I hope you've enjoyed this update, and that you won't plan to drop an anvil on me. Cya later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tiny Toons, Animaniacs, and Looney Tunes or their cast of characters**

**Character in this I do own: Ethan Le Skunk and Robert Mouse**

**A/N: Hello, I'm back, I'm sure you're expecting me to state my reason for the long wait, right?....(sigh) I'm getting predictable, other than the usual reasons, I've been playing the PC game, **_**Spore, **_**and I've needed to think a certain scene in this chapter as much as possible. This chapter will cover the dinner portion of their date at least, and we'll see what Ethan has up his sleeve.**

**--------------------**

Hamton and Fifi were making their way to the restaurant, with Ethan and Robert close behind, and Buster and Babs close behind Ethan and Robert. Ethan and Robert had kept a reasonably good distance between themselves and Hamton and Fifi. Occasionally Ethan and Robert stopped due to them creating unwanted noises, such as the ever clichéd stepping on a twig. Buster and Babs hardly was noticed, because of their much more experienced skills, they managed to hide from their sight, even when they were five feet behind the skunk and mouse.

"I hope w-w-we're not too late." Hamton stated as they went on their way.

"Vhat is zair to be late for?" Fifi asked as she looked at him with a curious look and smile.

"Oh...uh, it's a surprise." Hamton replied rather nervously.

"Oh, vous can tell moi." Fifi said, almost pleading for him to tell

"S-s-sorry Feef, I w-w-wouldn't want to ruin it." Hamton stated

Fifi didn't really want to bug too badly about it, besides if it was as good as Hamton was making it sound, it would only spoil it, so she just sighed and said, "Vell, ok, at least tell moi one ting. Will I like zhis surprise?"

"Oh, I'm s-s-sure you will." Hamton stated

Just as they were about a couple more feet away from the front of the restaurant, they heard a very distinct yowl in an alleyway. As both looked down the dark alleyway, which unlike the surrounding area, wasn't very well lit by the lighting of the streets or the moonlight, a black female feline bumped straight into Hamton then into Fifi as all three were knocked down to the ground. Once Hamton and Fifi were able to regain their footing and got back on their feet, they looked at the feline who had ran into them. As they looked at her, they could clearly see it was Penelope and Pepe, and Pepe was currently helping Penelope back to her feet.

**--------**

**A/N: Ok given you have been reading this story, I can safely assume you're not an anti-interspecies coupling person, or at least not an extremist about the subject. I have read stories with Pepe and Penelope (the black cat that Pepe always chases in the show, because she got a white stripe painted on her back somehow) as a couple, and one about where it didn't work out so well. In this one I thought it would be nice to have them both set up as a couple, more accurately a married couple. I really don't want to know if you hate the duo as a couple or not, just please roll with it for now.**

**--------**

"Are you alright, ma fleur?" Pepe asked Penelope, who was holding her head

"Oui,....I'm quite alright, who did I crash into?" Penelope stated as she and Pepe looked at who she had collided with

"Zat vould be us. Bonsoir Professair Pepe, Bonsoir Madame Penelope." Fifi stated

"H-h-hello professor. Hello Mrs. P-P-Penelope." Hamton greeted

"Ah, 'ello Hamton and Fifi. It's good to see you." Pepe greeted, as Penelope greeted them with a handshake

"I hope you two are alright, that was quite a crash." Penelope stated

"Oui, ve are fine." Fifi stated with a smile as she dusted her dress, "Vhy were tu running?"

"Oh, Pepe was chasing me, again." Penelope replied, as she pointed a thumb at Pepe

"I d-d-don't mean to offend, but aren't you t-t-two married?" Hamton asked with amused look

"Oui, we are." Pepe stated as he threw an arm around Penelope, who apparently was saying the same thing, but with a bright smile

"So why are you chasing her?" Hamton asked with genuine curiosity

"Just trying to relive the ol' days." Penelope answered

Hamton and Fifi just chuckled slightly at the reply

"I vould tink vous, vould be tired of zat." Fifi stated

"Oui, anyone would expect that, but somehow it has become rather different without it." Penelope said, though can't believe what she just said.

"Even I moost admit, I find zat as surprizing as anyone here." Pepe replied

"Vell, ze world is full of surprizes." Fifi stated, "Speaking of surprizes, we 'ave to be going, we're on a date right now und 'amton promised moi a surprise."

"I 'ope we didn't keep you too long." Pepe stated

"N-n-not at all. It was nice seeing you two." Hamton said as he and Fifi shook Pepe and Penelope's hands

"Have a good evening." Penelope stated as Hamton and Fifi went on their way, "So shall we pick up where we left off." she added as she looked at Pepe with a grin

"After vous, madam." Pepe stated with a bow

Penelope messed with her head fur for a bit, then ran off in a direction. Pepe waited till she was at least twenty feet ahead and pursued her in his usual fashion from the show.

Fifi and Hamton made it to the restaurant in good timing. There was a line, but because Hamton did make reservations months ago, they got in upon arrival. Ethan and Robert, without a reservation and not wanting to get some weird looks, didn't even try getting in like anyone else and looked around for a better way in. Buster and Babs, since they already ate, didn't make an attempt to get in, but stayed outside the restaurant seeing if they could be needed.

"Do you think they'll get inside?" Babs asked as she looked at Buster from the corner of her eye.

"I don't doubt it, Bugs taught us well in 'Cunning Tactics', at best he'll get in about.....10-15 minutes." Buster stated with crossed arms

"Ok, so now what?"

"Lets see what can be done by staying around the general area, something is bound to happen." Buster stated, with a shrug

Babs sighed, then looked around, then back towards Buster and said, "Well if we're stuck out here lets at least find a comfy place to sit, I'm sure that bench should do finely." as she pointed towards a bench across the street and close to Acme Acres park, which wasn't that far.

Once inside, Fifi took her blazer off and hung it on her chair and Fifi managed to talk Hamton to take off the bow tie. The man who seated gave them their menus told them that their waiter would be right with them shortly. In the meantime, they were given ice cold tap water to drink.

"Any idea what vous want 'ampton?" Fifi asked as she put her menu down for a moment to ask

"N-n-no, not yet." Hamton replied, "I was thinking of about t-t-the, Salade de T-t-tomates et Mozzarella."

"Oh zon't get zat, trust moi, et is noting more zhan cheeze and tomatoes."

"R-r-really?" Hamton asked, surprised to hear how simple that dish was compared to dishes that are usually connected with French cooking

"Oui, not ze most filling ting in ze world." Fifi replied, "Hmm....what do vous tink about ze Salade d'Endive, Noix et Roquefort?"

Umm....sounds good to me I guess." Hamton replied, not exactly sure what he just said 'sounded good'

"Oh, oui, moi shall get zat then." Fifi exclaimed rather brightly with a smile

"What? Get what?"

"Ze Salade d'Endive. Merci beacoup ma amour." Fifi stated as she batted an eye at him, which in turn made him sweat and chuckle embarrassingly.

Bonjour, you two, are vous reazy to ordair?" a voice stated in a rather terrible French accent.

Both looked to who the presumed to be the waiter talking, and found it to be Wakko standing there in a waiter's outfit.

"Wakko?!" Hamton stated, surprised to see the toon

"Hey, guys." Wakko greeted with a wave

"Wakko, what are vous doing 'ere?" Fifi asked, equally as surprised to see him, "Ez Yakko and Dot 'ere too?"

"No I work here alone, Yakko and Dot are still at the theater." Wakko replied, "And if your interested in knowing how I came to work here, it started a week ago, when I..."

"No i-i-it's okay, Wakko, you d-d-don't have to explain." Hamton interrupted

"Oh that's ok, I don't have the time to talk anyway, if I don't finish up my shift here on time I'll never get home to eat dinner." Wakko replied, "So can I take your orders?"

"Oui, I will 'ave ze Salade d'Endives, Noix et Roquefort, ce vous plait." Fifi stated

"The what now?" Wakko asked with a quizzing look

Fifi sighed, but smiled, then said, "Et is zhis one, 'ere." as she pointed to the item on the menu.

Wakko took one look at it and said as she began writing it down, "Oh that one, that's a mouthful. And how about you Monsieur Hamton?"

"Umm....I t-t-think I'll have the......Soup au Pistou." Hamton replied as he pointed at item, which Wakko of course had to look at to spell right.

"Ok, I'll take your order to the kitchen right away, just call if you need anything else. Au revoir Monsieur and Madame." Wakko stated then took a polite bow

"Et's 'Mademoiselle'." Fifi corrected

"Excuse me?"

Et's 'Mademoiselle', Madam means someone who ez married, we are not zhat far yet." Fifi stated sort of blushing, followed by Hamton a moment later

"Oh excuse me, I'm terrible with French." Wakko apologized

"Yeah, we kinda realized t-t-that." Hamton stated under his breath

"Et's okay Monsieur Wakko." Fifi said politely, _"I'll 'ave to get use to zhat though, very soon." _she thought to herself with a wide smile.

"W-w-Wakko, as much I'm probably g-g-going to regret asking, can you bring us some wine?" Hamton asked, rather nervously.

Wakko and Fifi just looked at him with wide eyes, surprised that him out of anybody, would ask for wine.

"Why wine?" Fifi asked

"I t-t-thought it'd be appropriate, given the occasion." Hamton stated as he become very red from embarrassment for even asking, and pulled on his collar slightly

Fifi thought about it for a moment, then thought that it would be appropriate given she was planning to ask Hamton to marry her anyway, then stated, "Vell if you tink so, and vous are right, et ez a good occasion."

"Well, I guess I could do that, but aren't you two still too young to drink something like that?" Wakko asked

"Vell...could vous make an exception just zhis once?" Fifi asked, "Et ez a rare occasion zhis night."

"I don't know, I may not be one to follow the rules, but the law states you have to be 21 years old, and I don't think you're both 21." Wakko stated

"Can I request for et zhen? Moi ez a French skunk after all, and ze French dooze not require us to be 21." Fifi stated

"Well...."

Fifi sighed seeing she has no other choice, made a gesture with her finger that she has something to tell Wakko. He closed in and listened closely to what Fifi had to say, his eyes shot open and a smile grew on his face to hear what Fifi had to say.

After she finished talking Wakko backed off some then said, "That's a very good reason, sure thing I'll get you some fine glassware too if you like." then looked at Hamton, "She is a convincing one, she is."

With that Wakko left the two of them alone. Hamton looked curiously at Fifi, wondering how she managed to talk him into making an exception. Fifi, with her hands under her chin, looked at him then closed her eyes and smiled.

"W-w-what did you tell him?" Hamton asked

"Zhat ez my secret, vous 'ave a surprise pour moi, and I 'ave one pour vous." Fifi stated as she pointed at Hamton

Hamton just smiled, then asked, "Will I like t-t-this surprise?" copying Fifi from earlier

"Oh, I tink you will." Fifi replied and extended one hand to touch one of Hamton's

**-----------**

In the back of the building, Ethan and Robert were standing there ready to try knocking out anyone who came out, take their uniform, and go inside. Ethan was the one who came up with the idea, Robert was slightly more concerned about how much trouble they'll get into for assaulting someone. Both were currently holding clubs, actual caveman clubs, ready to hit anyone who came out that door.

"Why are we doing this again?" Robert asked, hoping Ethan will calm him down about possibly getting thrown into prison

"So we can get inside."

"But why hit them over the head, we could get into a lot of trouble. Especially now that we're both over the age of when the government considers us adults." (It's true, once you're 18 years old the government considers you an adult)

"Just shut up and do it." Ethan stated angrily, "Shh...Quiet, someone is coming." he added as he heard footsteps approaching the backdoor.

Just at that moment, Wakko and some other waiter came out walking out of the backdoor. Wakko and the waiter were apparently good friends, because they were talking about something that pertained to some hobby. Just before the two of them could warn the other or dodge, both were hit square in the head, knocking them out. Before Ethan and Robert swiped their uniforms from them, they both grew a rather large bump on their heads and Ethan and Robert put their unconscious bodies behind a crate.

"Ok now that we're in, now what?" Robert asked as he buttoned up the uniform

"Now, we find Hamton and Fifi, and try to get them apart." Ethan stated as he brushed the uniform with his hands, so he doesn't have any dirt on it.

"What if they don't come apart?"

"Then, we'll find another way. Where there's a way to put two people together, there's a force to take them...." Ethan was saying before a chef rang one of those small bells

"Hey! You two take these plates and take them to table 12." the chef ordered.

"But...but...where's...." Robert was trying to ask, before the head chef interrupted

"Oh no, don't stand their like stupid men. Rapidmont, rapidmont, take zhose to the customer."

"But...but, we don't know where the table is." Robert complained

"Sucre bleu, C'est americains sont tres stupide." the Head Chef exclaimed _(Translates to: These Americans are so stupid)(or at least that's how it's suppose to be said)_

**----------**

**A/N: I do apologize if I offended anyone, about how the Head Chef sees them as stupid; but for some reason that seems to be rather common sometimes in shows, of how the French don't look at us, Americans, all that kindly. But I think that's just a false stereo-type, I view the American and French relationship as allies. Then again I've never been to France so how should I know.**

**-----------**

"Zhis is a map of the restaurant, it has all the tables listed on it with it's respective number." the head chef stated as he handed them a the restaurant floor plan

"Uh...thanks." Robert said

Robert and Ethan of course noticed where Hamton and Fifi were, but due to the fact they had to act like waiters, neither couldn't find any way or time to talk to them. In Wakko's absence, someone else had been asked to fill in for him, and had served Hamton and Fifi their food. Though he was more reluctant to give them wine, but an order is an order, if one waiter decides to put it on their bill, it must be for a good reason, and it must be done. Since Hamton and Fifi didn't specify a particular kind of wine, Wakko put down what he thought was best, a bottle of Beaujolais Nouveau. As Hamton and Fifi ate, they spoke, flirted, and had other things on mind, that they didn't realize that Robert and Ethan were in the building.

When they were roughly done with dinner, it was almost 10:30. About now, Hamton began to check his watch on a minute basis, which in turn began to confuse Fifi greatly. Hamton also began trying to propose to Fifi, most of the guests have left, leaving the restaurant practically empty.

"Fifi...." Hamton said, all while tapping his index fingers repeatedly against each other.

"Hmm....Oui, 'amton?" Fifi said as she looked at Hamton, she still has her glass of wine in her hands

"Can I ask you s-s-something?" Hamton asked as his cheeks turned a faint red

"Oui, go 'head." Fifi said as she pushed her wine glass aside.

"Um.....uh.....H...H-have you thought of w-w-what you're going to do in the future?" Hamton asked as a red coloration of his cheeks intensified significantly

"Vell...." Fifi replied as she smiled and put a finger to her lips, and began to blush as well, "Moi had alwayz....dreamed of getting married...to un tres bon garcon. Who 'ill love me az mooch as I love 'im." saying the last part while looking at Hamton lovingly.

Hamton's eyes kinda shot from one direction to the next, as he put a grip around the ring case he put in his pocket, and began saying, "W-w-well, I-I-I was wondering if I c-c-could...."

Just as Hamton was gonna pull the ring case out and propose to Fifi, a voice rang out, "What a lovely dream, Fifi."

Both looked to see who could've said it, and were rather surprised to see Robert and Ethan, Robert had four plates in his hands.

_"Oh no, vhy ez 'e 'ere?" _Fifi thought to herself, peeved that Ethan would be so rude as to interrupt on their date, again.

_"Just when I built enough courage to ask." _Hamton thought to himself as he looked at Ethan rather annoyed, but did his best to hide it, "Hello Ethan, Hello Robert."

"Hey." Robert greeted

"Hi, Hamton." Ethan said as he looked at Hamton, "Hamton, can I have a word with you, alone." he added as he looked at Fifi and Robert.

"Uh...sure, I-I-I guess." Hamton stated as he got up

Ethan lead him to a corner of the room, that had an empty table, and out of ear shot from Fifi or Robert.

"S-s-so what do you want to talk about, Ethan?" Hamton asked as he sat himself down

"Look, I'll tell you this straight." Ethan stated, "Fifi deserves a man who can understand her and give her a happy life. A man such as myself."

"W-w-what exactly are you trying to g-g-get at here Ethan?" Hamton asked, now looking at Ethan in an upset way, feeling that his reply won't be so kind, "I agree t-t-that Fifi deserves a man like that, but you can't b-b-be suggesting your the only one."

"Actually, I am saying I'm the only one who can give her a happy life. Who else can understand a skunk than another skunk."

"Ethan, I d-d-don't think you have to be a skunk to understand, I'm a pig and I understand Feef more than anyone."

"That's where you're wrong, Hamton. You don't understand, no one other than a skunk can understand what one has to go through." Ethan stated in a semi-aggressive voice

While Ethan and Hamton argued, Robert put the plates down for a minute, and sat in the seat that Hamton was sitting in to keep Fifi company.

"I bet that you're upset to us again, right?" Robert asked as he looked at Fifi

"Oui, I am." Fifi answered, but tried not to show it, "Vhy are vous two following us?" she asked after a sigh

"You didn't hear this from me, but Ethan wants to prove he is the only one who can provide you happiness."

"But, moi ez already 'appy." Fifi stated with a smile

Robert just simply looked around and nodded, then asked, "Fifi...., mind if I ask about your relationship with Hamton?"

"Pardon?" Fifi asked, rather curious what Robert meant

"I mean like, I've seen you two together since the prom thing, about five years ago. I'm curious just how much you love him." Robert stated as he scratched the back of his head.

"Robert, ef I show you something, will you keep it a secret?" Fifi asked

Robert raised a brow, but nodded

"Good, ef you don't, moi shall make vous regret it." Fifi stated, making Robert rather surprised and scared

Fifi made a quick check to see if Hamton was looking in their general direction and then pulled the ring case she has out just enough for Robert to see. Robert looked at it with wide eyes, surprised, then as Fifi put it back in her purse as Robert swapped between glances at her and Hamton several times.

Robert then looked at her and pointed a thumb at Hamton and began to say, "D...D-did he....Did he...."

"No, 'e didn't." Fifi interrupted

"Then where did you get that case?"

"It's a......" Fifi replied, then looked to the side, "I'm zhe one 'ho ez proposing."

"What?.....You, but isn't it...." Robert was saying before Fifi interrupted

"Zhe gurl can propose az well, Robert."

Robert then smiled, "That's terrific, if you want I could tell Ethan that, so he'd leave you alone."

"No zon't, if vous tell 'im zhen 'amton will find out, et's a surprize pour 'im." Fifi stated

"Ok, ok, I won't tell him, but I'll at least try to get Ethan to leave you guys alone."

"Merci, Robert."

"I'm not having this conversation anymore." Hamton stated as he got up

"You're just upset, because you don't want to admit that I'm right." Ethan stated with a wide smile

"Why d-d-don't you just ask Fifi? It's her choice as well, you kn-know."

"Yes, I will then." Ethan stated as he got up himself and followed Hamton back to the table.

Once there, Fifi and Robert looked at both of them, then Fifi said, "Are vous two done talking?"

"Yes, but Ethan said, he wants to t-t-talk to you now." Hamton replied

"Moi!" Fifi stated, surprised, "Vell....Okay." she added as she stood leaving her purse behind, thinking that Robert and Hamton will guard it for her.

"Go to the lobby Fifi, I'll be right there in a minute." Ethan stated

Fifi nodded and walked off to the restaurant's lobby

"Robert can you and Hamton come to the lobby as well in a couple minutes?" Ethan asked as he turned to look at Robert

"Sure, no prob."

With that Ethan left to follow Fifi, leaving Robert to be able to ask Hamton a few questions as well.

"Hamton, could you give me a hand with these dishes?" Robert asked, hoping that Hamton will be willing to help.

Hamton wasn't exactly in the mood to help, but due to his neat freak personality agreed to help once he took one look at the pile.

"Hamton, if I'm not intruding, could I ask how your relationship with Fifi is?" Robert asked

"It's going great, but I'm not feeling too happy t-t-to answer any more questions tonight." Hamton replied, in a not-too-glad voice, as he paid for their meals since they he was there anyway.

Robert sighed then asked, "I guess Ethan told you that he has a crush on Fifi as well, huh?"

Hamton just simply nodded

"Well for what it's worth, I know Fifi loves you too. I don't think she is going to have it out for anyone else." Robert stated as the two made their way to the lobby, first going to pick up Fifi's purse.

"Thanks, but it might be just cheap words, y-y-you're helping him after all."

"I'm helping Ethan because he is my friend, in terms of helping him get Fifi, I'm just in it for the ride." Robert stated, "Why would I warn you that you'd see us again, if I was?"

Hamton just smiled and said, "Thanks, man. And....I do love her, very much."

As the two of them came upon the lobby, both their eyes went wide as they stared in disbelief.

**-------**

As Ethan left Robert and Hamton to talk, Fifi was standing there with her hands on her hips, waiting for him.

"Vhat ez it, Ethan?" Fifi asked rather pissed

"I wanted to talk to you." Ethan replied, first placing his hands on her cheeks

Fifi backed off a little so his hands weren't in contact with her face anymore, and said, "About vhat?"

"I wanted to say, I love you."

Fifi just became wide eyed, startled by his confession, and said, "Ethan,...I like vous too, but I'm not available.

"Come on Fifi, were both skunks, what could a dumb pig like Hamton possibly understand about what a skunk has to go through in life?"

"A lot, 'e may not be un skunk, but 'e understand a lot of thing about being a skunk." Fifi stated angrily as she poked him several times in the chest, "And 'e ez not a stupid pig, 'e ez probably the smartest guy I know."

Before Ethan could open his mouth to say anything else, he could hear Robert and Hamton approaching. He knew this wasn't working like how he had hoped, so in a last ditch effort to possibly get Fifi and Hamton apart, he grabbed Fifi and gave her a lip-locking kiss.

Fifi did try to resist and push herself away from Ethan, but Ethan actually kept a strong grip on Fifi. He actually managed to keep his grip onto Fifi long enough, for Robert and Hamton to appear and get a front view of him and Fifi.

Once Fifi managed to push Ethan off of her, she was already knew that Hamton and Robert had seen the kiss.

"Hamton!....I....I..." Fifi tried to explain

"I t-t-think....I need to get some fresh air. Here's your purse Fifi." Hamton stated politely as he gave Fifi her purse, though it was clear he had been hurt, "Excuse me." and began walking out of the restaurant.

"'ampton, wait!" Fifi stated as she ran out in hopes of stopping to explain, but Hamton just kept going and into Acme Acres Forest

Ethan and Robert came walking out as well, though more casually.

"Ah, too bad, it looks like he needs some time alone." Ethan stated with a grin.

Fifi turned to face Ethan, and she was furious. She huffed as she puffed up her cheeks and made two fists with both hands

"Ethan, I...I think you just crossed the line." Robert stated as he backed up some

"ETHAN!!!...." Fifi yelled at the top of her lungs

Buster and Babs, who had fallen asleep some time ago on the bench they were sitting on, were woken up from Fifi yelling.

"Who? What? What happened?" Buster asked as he woke up

"My question exactly." Babs stated as she agreed

They got their answer as they heard Fifi yelling in French. As they looked towards the sound, since they were only across the street from the restaurant, they saw Fifi throw two punches at Ethan before a final blow that sent him flying into the alleyway and into some trash cans.

As Fifi huffed, she then looked at a very frightened Robert.

"I was just doing what I was told. I didn't even want to take part in this." Robert stated pleading for mercy.

"Then get my purse." Fifi stated, with anger still clear in his voice.

Robert then rushed to pick up Fifi's purse, which was dropped on the sidewalk earlier as Fifi tried to catch Hamton. Though in Robert's rush he accidentally tripped and didn't realize that when he did, the ring case slipped out and landed near the alleyway.

As Fifi took back her purse, she thanked him and without a second thought to check the status of anything inside it, ran off to look for Hamton. Ethan though wasn't exactly out of the 'hurt' jungle just yet. As he came to, rubbing his head, Wakko and the waiter, began attacking him out of retribution from earlier. Just as they were going to attack Robert, Buster and Babs popped up from behind Robert and reasoned with Wakko and the waiter. They eventually agreed that Robert was just doing what Ethan said, though Robert was given one punch each from the two angry waiters to the stomach, they eventually took their uniforms back and went back into the restaurant to reason with their boss. Buster and Babs did think giving Robert two punches was a little harsh, but he assured them that he deserved it, afterall he still did hit one of them in the head with a club.

"Thanks guys, I owe you one." Robert stated, gracious that Buster and Babs had sided with him, "But, what brings you two here."

"We saw you two tailing Hamton and Fifi from the theater to here." Buster replied

"And not that it was any of our business, but we decided to follow and see what you two were doing." Babs added

"But after that fight, we're making it our business. So what is going on?" Buster asked with his arms crossed

"The short version is that Ethan wanted to tear Hamton and Fifi apart, saying he is the only one that could provide 'er happiness in life. He tried to hit on Fifi during the movie, but it failed, we tried here at the restaurant, but as you can see, that failed as well." Robert stated as he pointed a hand in Ethan's direction, "He tried to be more forceful and kissed Fifi, just as Hamton and I came upon them. Hamton got broken hearted and walked off into the woods, Fifi tried following, and then hit Ethan several times. The rest, you two probably already saw."

"Right..., well he did try grabbing the bull the the horns." Buster stated, as he, Babs, and Robert walked to Ethan who was just recovering, "Ethan, still conscious I see."

"It takes more to bring me down, come on help me up."

Buster obliged by helping him onto his feet, then said, "You should've known better then to pull a move like that on Fifi."

"Life is full of risks, I had to try." Ethan answered as he dusted himself off, before noticing the ring case, "What's this now?" he asked as he picked up the ring case

"That looks like a ring....case." Robert replied, before realizing who it could possibly belong to.

"Who do you think could've dropped it?"

"Here let me have a look, I do work part-time as a jeweler ya know." Buster replied as Ethan handed it to him, "Hmm.....Whoever it is must've spent a good amount of money, it's a gold diamond ring."

"A couple probably dropped it." Robert stated, rather nervous.

"I have a theory, but I don't like it." Ethan stated as he took the ring case back, and looked at it closely, "I know that Hamton and Fifi are really close, the fact that Fifi gave me a rather good beating is proof of that."

"Are you suggesting it belongs to Fifi or Hamton?" Babs asked, trying to sound like she has no clue about it.

"Fifi could've dropped it, but I think it's most likely Hamton's. If he had planned to propose to her, it would make sense, it is the guy after all that proposes isn't it?" Ethan replied

"Are you going to return it?" Babs asked

"No, I won't, because if I do then I'll never have a chance." Ethan replied, "Buster, here." he added before tossing it to the rabbit

"Why are you giving it to me?"

"Like you said you're a jeweler, you could return it." Ethan said with a grin

Buster, Babs, and Robert couldn't believe what he was saying. All three looked at him with anger, but it was Robert who spoke up first, finally not being able to take this guy.

"That's it! That's the final straw!" Robert yelled as he swiped the ring case from Buster, "You're going to return this Hamton, no arguments!" he added, even if he wasn't sure it was Hamton's or not, but he figured if Fifi is looking for Hamton, if it does belong to her then they could still give it to her by finding Hamton.

"And what exactly makes you think I would do something like that?" Ethan stated as he stared at Robert in defiance

"Because, I'm going to make you whether you like it or not." Robert replied as he threw the ring case back at Ethan who caught it.

"And how are you going to..." Ethan was saying before Robert grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him till their eyes were literally two inches apart.

"All night, I listened to you talk about how you're going to try and get Fifi. I managed to talk to both of them tonight, I can see that they have a wonderful thing going on between them, and I refuse to let it be destroyed because of your ignorance!" Robert stated, as almost literally, flames were seeable in his eyes.

In their friendship, Ethan has always had some air of dominance, but now, Robert was extremely furious, one where he wouldn't have a second thought about punching Ethan into a wall if it was needed. Ethan was frightened for his life, Robert's death stare was like one that could send the cafeteria food at school to shame.

**--------------**

**A/N: I don't know why cafeteria food that they serve at the Looniversity has become connected with something deadly, but I shouldn't be one to complain. The old potato French fry thing that my old school use to serve, wasn't exactly the best thing to eat on the grounds of taste and probably nutrition.**

**---------------**

"I-I-If you say so." Ethan stated

"Good! Now lets go and find Hamton and Fifi." Robert ordered as he pushed Ethan towards Acme Acres Forest

"Hang on, you two." Babs stated as she and Buster began following them

"Fifi and Hamton are our friends, we're following." Buster added

"Suit yourself." Robert stated, with a smile, glad they are coming as he pushed Ethan again.

**----------------**

**A/N: Man.....this chapter was suppose to finish this. Well, I'm not feeling like completing this right now, I don't know why, and I'm expecting a few flames for it. For some reason reading the last couple of lines make me think, "This is a good stopping point." I do apologize for sounding a little lazy, but I'm going to stop here, I'll try to get back to this as soon as I can. Cya later.**


	5. The Perfect Proposal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tiny Toons, Animaniacs, or Looney Tunes or any of their characters.**

**Characters I do own: Ethan Le Skunk, Robert Mouse, and Fio Figaro**

**A/N: Well it's February, once again, and this story is officially a year old by the 24th. Dang I can't believe it took this long to finish this, and it's only five chapters long! Oh, well, it seems to be a good time to finish this anyway, ending a romantic story in the most romantic time of the year.**

**-----------------------------------------**

Hamton had found a good place to sit and mainly get all his feelings out without anyone seeing. He was still extremely depressed as tears covered his face and even staining his black tux.

_"Ethan's right. I'm only a pig, Fifi deserves a man who can understand what she has to go through.....a skunk." _Hamton thought to himself.

_"I love her, so if she's is happy, why I'm I sad? I should be happy that she's happy, so why should I be so sad?"_

"Because.....I love.....her." Hamton said silently to himself as his hand went to his face as he began crying heavily again.

Fifi wasn't all that far, she was wandering the forest looking for Hamton. Slightly cold, since she forgot to grab her blazer before leaving the restaurant.

"'amton! 'amton!" Fifi called out as she searched

_"Damn zat Ethan." _Fifi thought to herself,_ "Eef I see 'im again, moi is going to...."_ then gritted her teeth

"Forget et, I 'ave to find 'amton first." Fifi said firmly to herself and took her shoes off (they were high-heels), picked them up and ran as fast as she could to find Hamton.

"W-w-well, might as well head home. No point in staying here." Hamton stated as he was about to stand up to leave.

Before he could get on his feet, he heard someone call out his voice. It was somewhat faint, but was quickly growing louder.

"'amton! 'amton! Vhere are vous?"

"Fifi?" Hamton said to himself curiously, "Over h-h-here!" he shouted

"'amton?" Fifi simply stated than ran as fast as she could to where she heard Hamton's voice, till she finally found him sitting on a bench.

The two just silently stared at each other, both not exactly sure what to say, Fifi panting from all the running

"Fifi.....w-w-what are you doing here?"

"I.....I was searching.....pour vous." Fifi stated between pants

"Me? But why me? W-w-what about....Eth..." Hamton was going to say before Fifi simply put a hand up to his mouth shutting him up.

"Zon't....vous say his name." Fifi stated angrily, as she retracted her hand, she sat down on the bench as well and said, "I wantid to apologize, to vous."

"Apologize? Apologize for what?" Hamton asked curiously.

"Vhat 'appened at ze restaurant, Moi....moi zidn't mean et to 'appen." Fifi stated, "Tu es ma amour, 'amton" (You are my love, Hamton.)

Hamton smiled at that statement, but before he could say anything, both heard someone coming towards them.

"Over here, I think I heard them over there." Babs's voice stated

No sooner had they heard that they saw, Buster and Babs come into view."

"Hey, guys." Buster greeted them.

"Buster? Babs? Vhat are vous..." Fifi was going to ask before she saw that Ethan and Robert behind the two, "Vhat ez 'e doing 'ere?" she asked with venom in her voice.

"We saw what happened at the restaurant, and I think Ethan here has a few things to say to you." Buster stated, as Ethan walked up to them with Robert close behind with a considerably long stick in his hands.

"Go on Ethan, tell them." Robert ordered

"..."

"Ethan, come on, say you're sorry."

Ethan simply crossed his arms in defiance

"Ethan!"

"Ethan, tell them already." Buster stated loudly and moderately punched Ethan in the back of the head.

"Buster, I'm going to kill you for that." Ethan stated

"Come on then, buddy, and we'll see how long you last." Buster stated

"Go on, Ethan, tell them." Robert ordered as he poked Ethan in the back with the stick, "Trust me, it's going to be much less painful for you if you tell them yourself than if they hear it from me."

Ethan simply sighed, then looked at Hamton and Fifi and said, "Ok, look, I'm sorry. I got carried away. Since the meeting at the theater, I tried to ruin your date, and I tried to hit on Fifi, hoping I might get a chance with her."

Both simply looked at Ethan with anger in their eyes, but Fifi was also balling a fist.

"What happened at the restaurant was a last ditch effort, but it ended up blowing up in my face. I heard from Robert that you two had a good thing between you two, and your friends backed him up on it. So I came to apologize and ask for your forgiveness."

Hamton and Fifi just looked at him, still kind of pissed, but overall Hamton was rather forgiving and extended a hand to the guy.

"It's ok, y-y-you have my forgiveness." Hamton said as Ethan shook his hand.

"Zhen, I guess moi forgives vous to." Fifi stated as she shook Ethan's hand as well, "But, try et again, and I will show vous 'ow strong moi can be."

Ethan simply smiled and laughed nervously at Fifi's comment

"Go on, Ethan, you're not done yet. You still have to give the item back to Hamton." Robert stated, again poking him in the back.

"Item? W-w-what item?" Hamton asked quizzingly

"After I woke up from the pounding Fifi gave me, the four of us found this." Ethan stated as he pulled out the ring case from his pocket, instantly earning wide-eyes from Fifi, who began digging around in her purse, "We figured it was yours. Sorry, if I ruined anything."

Hamton just observed the item, as his hand crossed the pocket of his tux, as he felt the ring case he bought and said, "S-s-sorry, Ethan, but that doesn't b-b-belong to me."

"Really?!" Ethan asked, rather surprised

"Actually, he's right it isn't his at all." Buster stated

"Wait, you know?" Ethan asked, as Buster nodded.

"Yeah, I know it wasn't his either." Robert admitted

"That ring case actually belongs to..." Babs began saying before Fifi interrupted.

"Moi. Ze case belong to moi." Fifi stated with a sheep-ish grin, earning a surprised look from both Ethan and Hamton, "Et....et ez my surprise pour vous, 'amton."

"Wow, I was completely out of my league here." Ethan stated as he gave ring case to Fifi, "But, why you?"

"I chose to be ze one to propose, since I thought zhat 'amton vould be too shy to propose to moi." Fifi replied as she looked at Hamton

Hamton simply crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air at that statement.

"'amton?" Fifi asked, somewhat confused at Hamton's reaction

"What's wrong, Hamton? I thought you loved Fifi." Buster stated

"Yes, I d-d-do, but I'm not 'THAT' shy anymore." Hamton replied, then turned to face Fifi, "I've grown quite a b-b-bit since the prom, besides wasn't it me who asked you out?" he asked as he pulled out a ring case, the one he actually bought.

Fifi said nothing but smiled widely as she put the one she bought down, and slowly took the one in Hamton's hand.

Buster simply chuckled, and said, "I'll vouch for that. Afterall, he is doing a much better job at proposing than you are, Feef."

"Buster, how could you say that?" Babs asked, more or less scolding him for what he just said

"Because the one he bought is more impressive than the one you bought." Buster replied

"What? How can you out-do anyone with the ring?" Robert asked

"Remember, we got a good look at the ring Fifi bought? It was a simple diamond ring with a gold band." Buster stated

"Yeah, so?" Robert asked again

"Well, it was my shift when Hamton bought the ring he was going to give Fifi. So I know what he got her." Buster replied

"G-g-go 'head Fifi, open it." Hamton stated, considerably nervous, but still there was a smile on his face

Fifi did just that, and smiled as big as she can with tears going down her face as she saw the ring that Hamton gave her. Babs and Buster walked a little bit closer, as Babs joined Ethan and Robert in surprise as their eyes looked at the rose-diamond ring that Hamton bought.

"A rose-diamond ring?! How much..." Babs was going to ask Buster, but he seemingly knew what she was going to ask and interrupted

"It cost him 15-hundred dollars, and I think to him, it was well worth it." Buster replied, as Babs simply smiled in agreement, "The band has engraving on the inside, Feef, you should check it out. I don't even know what he wrote down, it was in French."

Fifi took the ring out and began reading the engraving, "Je suis a vous, pour.....pour toujours." more tears running down her face as she read the final part.

"What does that mean?" Babs asked

"I believe it means, 'I am yours, forever.'" Ethan rang in

"Aww! That is so sweet." Babs stated

"But, I thought you can't speak French." Robert stated as he looked at Ethan curiously

"Yes, but I did say I hear my parents say all those romantic french words to each other, so I do have some understanding of the language." Ethan replied.

"So w-w-what do you say, Fifi? W-w-will you marry me?" Hamton asked, kind of already knowing the answer.

Fifi simply looked at him, then shouted "Oui!" and pulled him into a kiss.

Everyone just smiled for the two, even Ethan, who did sigh in defeat, smiled that at least Fifi was happy.

"Well looky who we found." a voice from behind Buster and Babs stated

As the six of the turned around, they saw that the person that spoke was Yakko, with Wakko, Dot, Plucky, and Shirley behind him.

"Hey, guys, nice to see you four again." Yakko said to Hamton, Fifi, Ethan, and Robert, greeting them

"Oh, great, them again." Ethan said quietly.

"What you guys d-d-doing here?" Hamton asked

"We came to return this to you." Wakko rang in as he presented Fifi's blazer, "You kinda forgot it at the restaurant."

Fifi just scoffed as she took her blazer from Wakko, and looked at it, "Merci, Monsieur Wakko."

"How did you manage to find?" Babs asked

"We bumped into them....." Yakko stated as he pointed a thumb at Plucky and Shirley

"...and they asked us to help them find you." Plucky finished

"Like, your auras aren't that hard to find." Shirley stated

"So anything we miss?" Dot asked, noticing a difference in their mood from earlier.

"Oui, 'amton just propose to moi!" Fifi stated, then not hesitating to hug Hamton again.

"Really? What about you?" Wakko asked, "I believe you stated you're proposing."

"Really?" Dot and Yakko stated as they looked at their sibling

"It just made making it that much more easier for her to say 'yes'." Buster stated, "Hamton just wanted to make today the day he asked, he made that clear to me this morning when it was my shift the jewelry store."

"That's sweet!" Dot stated

"And not a moment too soon. In about 35 minutes, you would've missed that deadline." Yakko stated as he looked at watch

"Hold on, w-w-what time did you say it was now?" Hamton asked, getting a rather serious tone

"Uhh......It's 11: 25, why do you ask?"

"Fifi, mind if I get the ring b-b-back real quick?" Hamton asked Fifi, rather quickly

"Huh?" everyone but Hamton, said out of confusion

"But, vhy, 'amton?" Fifi asked

"B-b-because, I need it for the surprise." Hamton stated with a smile

"I thought ze ring and vous proposing was ze surprise." Fifi stated, giving the ring case back to Hamton

"Not exactly. Follow me." Hamton stated as he grabbed Fifi by her hand and dragged her down a path, running

Everyone just looked at Buster and Plucky, hoping they knew, but all they gave them was a shrug. With that one of the grabbed Fifi's blazer and ran off to catch up with the two. Once they caught up, they all stopped close to the lake in the park. They all stood near it's edge that had been slightly developed but was still dirt, and a clear view of the sky.

"Mind telling us why you just had us run to this spot." Ethan stated

"This was w-w-where I wanted to propose to Fifi." Hamton replied

"Here?" Babs asked curiously

Hamton simply nodded, and said, "I d-d-did want to try at the restaurant, since I worked up the c-c-courage to, but then Ethan and Robert interrupted."

"Oops." Robert just said, speaking for Ethan as well.

"But why run here?" Plucky asked, "What's the rush."

"You'll see." Hamton simply stated, "Yakko, what the time?"

"It's now 11:28." Yakko said, checking his watch again.

"Yakko, m-m-mind telling me when it's 30 seconds to 11:30?" Hamton asked, rather hopeful

"Sure, it's not like I got anything better to do." Yakko said as he stared as his watch.

"Hey, what's up kids?" a voice asked

"Hm, Bugs?....We're apparently waiting for 11:30." Buster replied, once he noticed that it was Bugs, Lola, Pepe, and Penelope.

"Why? Other than that, what else is going to happen?" Bugs asked

"That? What do you mean by, 'that'?" Babs asked, curiously

"Hey, what's with those two?" Lola rang in, once she noticed that Hamton and Fifi were infront of the two just standing there.

"Oh, Hamton was is going to propose to Fifi." Babs stated happily

"Fifi originally was going to propose, but since Hamton is going to, we went with him proposing. Then he dragged us here."

"So they both know the other was proposing?" Lola asked

"We kinda helped spoil the surprise." Ethan stated

"So, eh, when is he doing it? He hasn't even taken a knee yet." Bugs stated

"We think 11:30, since he seems to want it at that time." Plucky rang in

"Hmm....Clever boy." Penelope stated as she looked at them

"Oui, very clevair." Pepe said agreeing with her

"What is?" Bab's asked

Before she could get an answer though, Yakko stated, "Okay, thirty seconds riiiigggghhhht **now**."

As if on cue, Hamton took Fifi's hand and got down on one knee.

"Fifi, ever s-s-since our first d-d-date to the prom years ago, I've really seen you as the w-w-wonderful skunk you are, and in th-th-those years we've grown together as a couple." Hamton said, as sincerly and as heartfully as he could, while Fifi just stood there blushing, "I know that you l-l-love me, and I love you, so w-w-would you do me the honors of allowing me t-t-to ask, Fifi will you marry me?"

Hamton finished, just right on the perfect time he wanted, because before Fifi could possibly answer or do anything else. The group heard a loud whistling followed by loud explosion from a firework lit up the night sky.

"Fireworks?" Plucky stated, rather amazed

"Oh, now I remember." Buster stated as he slapped himself in the face, "It was in the paper for the last two weeks or so. They were going to shoot off fireworks this year for all couples."

"Oui, that's why we're here." Pepe voiced in

"It wasn't too hard to forget for us, since the Looniversity helped pay for them as well." Lola added.

Fifi had turned her attention to the fireworks since it was a complete surprise and was completely amazed, Hamton had managed to plan this so perfectly. He didn't just make a simple proposal, in her opinion he made the perfect proposal.

Hamton just waited a minute while he took in the happy and amazed look on Fifi's face before, finally speaking up and saying, "S-s-so what you say Fifi, will you accept?"

Fifi simply looked at Hamton from the corner of her eye, and said, "Vous should already know.", then before Hamton could do anything else, she pounced and kissed him passionately

"That's love for ya." Dot simply stated

"Today was definitly an interesting day, saw a movie, we watched two toons get engaged, and we got paid for dropping a tub on someone." Yakko stated

"Definitly beats watching re-runs on TV." Wakko added

The other couples watching, either scooted closer or held their lover closer to them, as they watched the tender, romantic moment between Hamton and Fifi. Hamton and Fifi eventually stopped kissing and just stared into the eyes of their future spouse, not getting up. It was about this time that Ethan decided to take his leave, closely followed by Robert.

"Leaving already, Ethan?" Buster asked as he noticed them leaving

"It's getting late, and there really is no reason for me stick around. The only reason I came out here was to try winning Fifi over, but it's already clear I lost." Ethan stated

"At least stay to watch the fireworks. It's not very often that the city decides to do this." Bugs voiced in

"It's suppose to be for couples. So unless I decide to try dating my friend here." Ethan stated as he pointed a thumb towards Robert, earning a surprised look from the mouse, "I really have no reason to watch them."

"Then how about staying t-t-to here for h-h-help?" Hamton stated as he got back onto his feet

"Help? What kind of help could you possibly give me?" Ethan asked genuinly curious.

"Even if you d-d-did try ruining our evening, I'm willing to give you help to g-g-get another girl you might like." Hamton stated

"And how are you planning to help me do that?" Ethan asked, interested but skeptical

"Yeah, Hammy, how are you going to help him with that?" Plucky asked

"All of us really." Hamton replied, "Remember Fio?"

"Fio?" Buster said as he thought about it, then smiled, "Oh, yeah, she'll be a perfect match for Ethan."

"We'll, like, have to see. It might not work, but their aura's seem like they could mix well." Shirley stated with a smile

"Uh....what are you two talking about?" Babs asked, "And who's Fio?"

"My question exactly." Ethan rang in

"Don't-cha remember? Fio, she's that one pink feline in our gym class Babsy." Buster replied

"You mean the one with white hands, feet, and eartips?" Plucky asked

"And has a purple-heart tattoo with white bordering on her right upper-arm. Exactly." Buster replied

"Not that it's any of our business, but who are you guys talking about?" Babs asked, speaking for the Robert, Ethan, Fifi, the Warner siblings, and some of the adults

"Fio is Furball's girlfriend." Buster stated, "They've been seeing each other for the last four months."

"Well, use to." Shirley corrected, "They, like, grew apart a week ago and decided it was better to be friends. So she's totally available now."

"So you interested, E-E-Ethan?" Hamton asked

Ethan thought about the matter, he hardly knew Fio, he hardly knew she even existed, and he was curious why they would help him. Especially after what he did.

"The adults can help too if they want." Buster stated, then looked to them, his face saying that he wasn't even sure of what he said was true.

"I don't know, that's abuse of our authority." Lola stated

"Vell, not exactly." Pepe stated

"Exactly, the school rules doesn't exactly say teachers can't play matchmaker." Bugs added with his arms crossed, "Afterall, the students have access to the costume department to help them play that part at anytime the school doors are open."

"Isn't that a bit of a bad habit?" Lola asked amusingly

"Eh, it probably is, but the students are allowed to do it." Bugs replied, "Even the Warner siblings are allowed, but of course they have to speak to me first."

"Ze staff of ze school seems to 'ave our backs, so vhat do vous say Ethan?" Fifi asked

"Sure why not, it can't possibly kill me for trying." Ethan stated, with a slight shrug

"Alright, we'll talk about a plan. We better get Furball, I'm sure probably willing to help." Buster stated

"Let's see if we can get to him tommorow at lunch, afterall we got to kill 30 minutes of lunch." Plucky stated.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's do it." Buster said as he put thumbs up

"Hey don't forget us." Robert complained, "We're not letting have all the fun in this."

Ethan showing a grin of agreement, and with that they agreed to it and decided to watch the remaining fireworks before going their separate ways for the night.

**Epilouge:**

The toons did exactly as they planned and talked to Furball about the matter, he agreed to the idea, and said he'll bring Fio to the gym if they can provide the distraction to get her and Ethan alone together. They had to hire the Warners for extras, but overall it worked, Ethan and Fio hit it off fairly quickly, not that it didn't mean they actually argued before deciding to try a relationship.

Buster got to work on trying to top Hamton's proposal, since he and Babs were the top most likely couple in the school, he had to find some way to make his eventual proposal to Babs worth while. Babs of course waited for that day, in the mean time she and Shirley had thier hands full helping Fifi for her wedding and one bachelorette party. Buster and Plucky helped Hamton with his things for the wedding, of course also setting up a bachelor party for him. It wasn't much, just lots of soda, food, movies, and many of their friends who are male being very loud.

The wedding was held in a modest church near the more quieter ends of Acme Acres, and Hamton and Fifi spent their honeymoon in two places, half of it they spent in Florida for a traditional honeymoon, and the other half was spent in a cabin in the outskirts of Acme Acres. The cabin belonged to Hamton's Uncle Stinky, but was hardly used at all. Fifi eventually moved out of her cadillac home and moved in with Hamton at his home, Hamton had actually insisted on the matter. Overall, both were quite happy with the end result of everything, their friends were incredibly supportive and helped them prepare for their wedding and they're still supportive now, and Ethan is pursuing another girl that likes him in return and he's a good friend. After the proposal, Ethan had been trying to stay as a friend to the others, on occasion he proves he's a worthwhile friend.

**The End**

--------------------

**A/N: Ok, again I'm sorry it took so long to finish this (one year). I think I'm rather glad how this story turned out, it stayed on track of how I originally planned it after I found out it was going to end up as a multi-chapter story. The fireworks during the proposal was something I picked up from my teacher, when she told us about that, I thought that was a wonderful way to make a proposal and I couldn't resist using the same strategy. I hope you liked the story and I'll see you next time.**

**BTW, I just want to say this. If anyone here knows, has written, or plans on writing a story where two characters get engaged, please let me know, I'd like to have a read at that. Ok thx.**

_**-Pokeblue**_


End file.
